Many television services providers offer “mosaic” channels. These mosaic channels display multiple thumbnails of video content on a single screen so that a user watching a particular mosaic, whether it be channel based or application, may be able to see multiple content, and also navigate to each individual thumbnail to listen to the audio related to the content. However, the mosaic channels that are available today are genre based and static, and may be defined at the market level with preset channels. Other than navigation, a user or subscriber watching the mosaic channel may not interact with mosaic channels; they may not be able to do any customization.
Users may appreciate a personalized mosaic space where they may have the ability to customize the mosaic channels such that they may set their preferred linear channels or network content. This may provide users with a personal experience with multiple video panes that they may use to watch content or for navigation purposes.